Show Me Your Colours
by Alexannah
Summary: Albus, under pressure to marry, just wants to be left alone. NEWT student Minerva is due to attend the Animagi Introduction course, at his invitation. But a green Tom Riddle is up to something and Albus is sure it's nothing good. ADMM TRMM
1. Prelude: Tom

**_Summary_:** Student and Professor relationships are illegal. But Tom has watched Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall and knows they have feelings for each other. Wanting Dumbledore out of the way, Tom has an idea. But what exactly will the consequences be?

**_Rating_:** M

**_Warnings_:** Teacher/Student Ship, Femmeslash (only background)

**_Disclaimer_:** Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Tom Riddle are such wonderful inventions, but sadly not mine. I own only the plot.

**_Author's Notes_:** Warning: teacher/student ship ahead!!! I put it in the warnings anyway but this is in case you don't bother to read them. I think it's obvious from the summary who it is.

* * *

**Show Me Your Colours **

**Prelude: Tom**

By Alexannah

_On the whole human beings want to be good, but not too good, and not quite all the time.  
- George Orwell_

"Riddle, will you pay attention please?"

I look up at the front of the class lazily. Dumbledore glares at me out of those fierce eyes of his. I admit they send a shiver down my spine.

"Carry on, Professor," I say calmly, leaning back in my seat.

He takes a deep breath as if counting to ten, then continues, looking away from me. "Now Mr Riddle has consented to join us in the real world, I have an announcement to make."

I listen with only mild interest to his talk about the annual Animagi Introduction Course. Every year he attends as a lecturer, and he always gives one of the hardest working NEWT pupils the chance to attend with him as a student, as long as they have both the talent and the enthusiasm. McGonagall is sitting straight up in her seat, eagerly drinking in every word. I have absolutely no doubt that she will be the chosen one this year; as top of the class straight-O student and Dumbledore's favourite, it will be a miracle otherwise.

I take the opportunity while the class is distracted to watch McGonagall. Although a Gryffindor, she is the best-looking girl in the year, and possibly – possibly? Probably – the school too. She rarely wears her long hair down, but today she hurried in late for class, admitting she overslept, and she didn't have time to plait it. The light streaming in from the windows shines on the waves, making them gleam almost blue. I sigh contentedly.

"RIDDLE!"

I jerk out of my daydream. Dumbledore is glaring at me again. I don't see why, as he knows perfectly well that I don't have the enthusiasm for the course. But he's been picking on me ever since the beginning of the year.

I raise my eyebrows innocently. "Sorry, Professor; carry on."

I resist the temptation to provoke him more. Dippet is another of the ignorant mass who practically worship the ground I walk on, and I have a wild dream of Dumbledore getting fired for picking on me. But it won't work. For some reason best known to themselves, Dumbledore and Dippet seem to have some strong bond of trust between them, and Dippet wouldn't even put him on probation. Sometimes I feel like Dumbledore and I are competing for the best reputation within the school.

Another dream I have is of bringing Dumbledore's – reputation, that is – crumbling down, but to do that I'd really have to dig up some dirt on him. Even Skeeter, the nosiest Slytherin in the school, hasn't been able to do that yet, and she was the one who pulled the plug on the 'secret' relationship between Sprout and Pomfrey last year. That didn't go down too well. As technically the girls had done nothing wrong, they couldn't be expelled, but their reputations are in tatters. The only people who talk to them now are Dippet, Dumbledore (bloody Mudblood-lover), Rolanda Hooch and McGonagall.

I'm not saying I'm not capable of finding something, but the problem is is that there seems to be nothing to find. Dumbledore is too bloody honourable to try anything, even on McGonagall. Fortunately for me.

For the last five years, I only really noticed her for her reputation in Transfiguration and her lovely hair, which she's always had. But she'd always been a small, shy thing, not really worth my time. Then, last summer, she changed completely. I saw Dumbledore himself look at her twice as she entered his classroom. She'd grown taller, with a much more feminine figure, her face had lost its baby fat, and her eyes glittered mischievously. She suddenly had bags of confidence, and her beautiful hair was longer, thicker, and softer to the touch. She sits in front of me in Transfiguration and Charms, which is how I know this. She's never appeared to notice me brushing it gently with the tips of my fingers. The others have, though. Including Dumbledore.

She's always been his favourite, but in a different sense. Before he seemed much more father-like towards her, as if she was a little girl, but now he treats her like an adult – more so, I think, than the rest of the class.

I am not stupid. I know he's attracted to her. I am, too. But Dumbledore is not stupid, either – he knows he'll get fired if he tried anything. Not that he would anyway: as I said, he's far too honourable.

But to get him out of the way, I need him to lose the bleeding principles. Then once he's fired and out of the picture, I can make my move.

Unless, of course, I make my move before, and see him boil over. Yes, I like the sound of that. Then … what? Hope he gives himself away? Hardly. Dumbledore is, I hate to admit, a good actor. Not quite good enough for me, but enough so that McGonagall, intelligent though she is, cannot see through him.

I would have to do it myself. Set them up. Stage it. Make him give into his inner desires. And I would need proof. But, the question is, how …?****

**TBC …**


	2. 01: Minerva

**_Summary_:**Student and Professor relationships are illegal. But Tom has watched Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall and knows they have feelings for each other. Wanting Dumbledore out of the way, Tom has an idea. But what exactly will the consequences be?

**_Disclaimer_:** All characters as ever belong to the greatest author in the world, JKR … I'm just a lowly kidnapper.

**_Author's notes_:** I have a Christmassy one-shot I'm working on but a bit stuck on at the moment. It's doubtful I'll have it up for Christmas Day, but as the story itself is set a few days after Christmas, it's not the end of the world if I don't have it posted right away. If anyone's good at poems, I'd appreciate a little help. Thanks.  
Thanks everyone for reviewing! You made my day! Keep it up! Here's my Christmas present to you all!

* * *

****

Chapter One: Minerva

By Alexannah

I've never had much care for Divination. The subject is entirely useless, if you ask me. I don't know why Professor Dippet continues it.

Instead of listening I'm poring over a booklet on Animagi. I've always wanted to learn and now I've got a chance to start. Rolanda said I probably won't have time for that as well as my schoolwork. Psh.

We've got two weeks to make up our minds and let Professor Dumbledore know who's interested. He said he doesn't want to hear any acceptances for the first week because it's not a decision to be rushed. Huh. I made up my mind in the classroom, but when I tried to tell him afterwards he waved me off politely, telling me he knew how enthusiastic I was but to take more time with my decision.

I may have a crush the size of Everest on the man, but he really annoys me sometimes.

"Mina, you okay?"

Go away, Rolanda. I'm busy.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Where was I? Oh, yes. Dumbledore.

Um, maybe I should stay away from thinking about that subject. It's got me in enough trouble already. And I made a resolution this year to stop thinking about him.

OK, maybe it didn't work.

Damn.

I don't think he knows. At least, I hope he doesn't know. If he does … well, at least he doesn't show that he knows. Would he treat me any differently if he knew? Oh Merlin, look at me, I'm obsessive. I was trying to get _away_ from that. Ugh.

I think I have a backlog of thoughts about him because I forced myself to think of other things this past holiday. Normally it's not too hard. My _family_ are a good distraction. Well, actually they're a bad distraction, but at the moment anything that takes my mind off H-I-M is a good distraction, even if it hurts.

Ouch. Now I've got my family _and_ Dumbledore on my mind. Not good.

Thank Merlin. The bell.

* * *

I love Arithmancy. It's taxing enough to take your mind off anything. Even my family. Even Dumbledore. Even … 

Tom Riddle?

"Hey, McGonagall!"

What's he want?

A group of fifth-years glare at me as he rushes up, out of breath, chest heaving under his school uniform. I can't help but feel an unsettling but not quite unwelcome jolt as he pushes his hair out of his stormy grey eyes. Honestly, I've never really felt anything but vague, fleeting attraction for anyone but you-know-who. I think maybe this is passing those boundaries …

No, that's good. _Good_. Get that into your head, Minerva.

I suppose I can't sit around pining for my teacher for the rest of my life. "Yes, Tom?"

Something appears to spark in him that I'm calling him by his first name. "Minerva." Okay, I'm getting a little nervous here. Tom, now having caught his breath, puts an arm round my shoulders – Now I'm really nervous – and begins to lead me down the corridor.

"How are you?" he asks calmly, as if we're life-long friends. How does he do that?

"Um …" Great, now my voice is going squeaky. "Okay."

He leads me down the steps and down the Transfiguration corridor. "Looking forward to the Animagi course?"

That grabs my attention. "What?"

He laughs. "Minerva, you're sweet when you play daft, but it's too obvious. Everyone knows you'll be picked for the course this year."

"Don't patronise me, Tom." Just because my heart is going bang-bang-bang doesn't mean I'm going to let him walk all over me. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really? And I thought you were supposed to be the smart one."

"Tom -"

"Maybe we could discuss it somewhere less public?" He pauses in the middle of the corridor, turning to face me. "Hogsmeade, perhaps? Next weekend? The Hog's Head?"

I'm not saying I've never got attention from boys before. Just that the attention I have got – up till recently – has been pretty fleeting. Since the beginning of term more boys have been coming up to me and talking to me, but I suppose I just wasn't interested. Now, however …

I _am_ interested, and I'm scared.

"I'm not sure, Tom." Part of me wants to say yes, the other part no. I'm caught in confusion. _What do I do, what do I do, what do I do???_

OK, Minerva. Calm down. Deep breaths.

Oh help. That's Professor Dumbledore's office.

Tom notices my moment of realisation. "Ah."

He moves closer. He's barely inches away from me now. The girls from upstairs are grouped a few feet away, obviously waiting for him to kiss me. Enviously waiting. I still don't know what to say …

"Minerva." My breath hitches. He's so close. His voice is much lower, soft and silky. Even I'm having trouble making out what he's saying.

"I completely understand, you know," he murmurs.

What's he talking about? "Understand what?"

Tom looks meaningfully in the direction of Professor Dumbledore's door, then back at me. I swallow.

"You find red hair attractive, Minerva?"

Oh Merlin, he knows. He knows.

I seem to have lost my voice. "Tom -" I croak. Highly unattractive. "Don't -"

"Meet you in the Great Hall then?" he says in a normal voice.

"OK," I whisper.

And he kisses me. It's barely a brush on the cheek, but it's something.

For a moment I think I hear a door closing softly. But it must have been my imagination.

**TBC … **

Review Responses

**OSUSprinks:** I hate Riddle … he's evil … plain twisted. It's so hard to write his POV because of this, but it's really interesting when I do. His POV is going to be dotted about the story in interludes, the rest is Minerva and Albus.

**Zoeprotet:** Yes, that's too much to hope for. (_grins_) I have the first … um … 20-ish chapters planned, so I know exactly what's happening … you'll find out reasonably soon what he's up to.

**ImSoMMAD:** I rarely read Tom outside ADMM. I really love the triangle fics, which is why I'm writing one. (_chuckles_) Don't just feel sorry for Albus … feel sorry for Minerva as well … Mwahahaha …


	3. 02: Albus

**_Summary_: **Student and Professor relationships are illegal. But Tom has watched Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall and knows they have feelings for each other. Wanting Dumbledore out of the way, Tom has an idea. But what exactly will the consequences be?

**_Disclaimer_:** All characters as ever belong to the greatest author in the world, JKR … I'm just a lowly kidnapper.

**_Author's notes_:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed! The stupid alerts _still_ haven't come through, but I've read them on the site.  
If you're following my other fics, I will update them ASAP, but as this one is the one I've got planned in most detail, this is the one I'm finding easiest at the moment.  
Good news for EaGL readers: I'm one step closer to finding a beta-reader. Having given up on all thought of specialised sites, I'm taking a leap off a cliff and advertising on FictionAlley's forum. There's so much activity there there's bound to be _someone_ who'll fit my perfectionist requirements.  
Happy reading and a happy new year!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Albus**

by Alexannah

"Goodnight, Adele."

I hear a soft reply as I turn and head back towards the school. The night is not particularly chilly but I pull my cloak closer around me. It's a full moon tonight: there are hardly any whisps of cloud, so the silver glow lights up the houses and shops almost as brightly as if it were day. It's so beautiful.

Strange that I can actually appreciate that at this moment in time. A minute ago I just wanted to kick something … In fact, I've felt like that all day.

Damn Tom Riddle.

No … damn me and my own bloody feelings.

I think it's a good thing I have not mastered Legilimency yet, otherwise I would be sorely tempted to use it on – ah – certain students. And then I may find out something I would rather not have known.

On the other hand, if I had mastered Legilimency, I would have a better chance of convincing people that Tom was behind last term's events. I _know_ he was, but there's no proof at all. Even Armando will not take my word for it, and if _he_ won't, who else will?

Mind you, even having Riddle expelled wouldn't solve all my own problems. I am still a ninety-six-year-old bachelor with an unfortunate – what's that word young people use nowadays? – _crush_ on a sixteen-year-old girl, who just happens to be my favourite pupil. And to add insult to injury, Armando's figured it out and wants to have a Nice Long Talk.

As if I didn't have enough on my plate. This sort of thing is long overdue – about _eighty years_ overdue – and he picks _now_ to start.

I am not bitter. I am just frustrated with the world.

"Albus!"

Oh, _now_ what?

"Evening, Aberforth."

My brother comes skidding up to me. Literally skidding – the path is muddier than he expected. Now my best robes are splattered.

This is not my day.

"I just got this," he waves an official-looking letter at me. "It's addressed to A. Dumbledore, but it looks like it's for you."

"Give it to me," I snap, snatching it. Aberforth blinks, obviously taken aback. "Who is it from?"

"The Ministry, I think."

You _think?_ Argh. I think I'm the only one in the family with the slightest ounce of common sense.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore –_

"It _is_ for me."

"Oh, I thought so."

What was I saying about common sense?

I read the Ministry letter quickly and groan again. This is _definitely_ not my day.

"What do they want _this_ time?"

"You don't want to know."

* * *

"Well?" Armando asks the moment I step into my rooms. 

"I'm having a bad day," I mutter darkly, throwing the crumpled Ministry letter on my desk and moving towards the wardrobe.

"She refused?"

Not much chance of that, as I didn't actually ask her. "No."

He looks up from a copy – my _own_ copy, I might add – of _Transfiguration Today_ and sees my face. "Ah … I see."

There isn't really a reply to that, so I just pull off my robes and move towards the bathroom.

"Albus?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you ask her?"

It's harder to hear him with the shower running, but I can guess what he said easily all the same. "Because."

"_Albus_."

I groan. I have a feeling aforementioned Nice Long Talk is starting.

"She's not my type."

Actually, that's not strictly true. Out of all the women I've met in the last few months, Adele is probably the one I would mind least spending the rest of my life with. At least we have similar interests, and she's friendly and very sweet. But I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"_Albus!_"

I poke my head around the curtain. "Armando, do you mind?"

He grudgingly turns around but continues to speak. "Albus, you have mere _months_ before the Ministry's deadline. You need to make up your mind, _soon_, or you'll end up married to someone you've never met and probably will never get on with."

"I _know_. I'm working on it."

"Albus -"

"Armando, I'm not sixteen anymore!" I snap before I can help myself.

"You think I don't know that?" he half-shouts back. "I'm aware that time has passed, Albus – a lot of time – and I'm trying to make up for that! I know I can't change the past but I'm thinking about the future, for all of us! The least you could do is co-operate for once!"

Maybe I'm not the only one around here with issues. The thought is somewhat comforting.

"I'm coming out," I warn him. "Turn around."

"We'll talk about this later, Albus," he promises softly before leaving the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

I sigh and lean my head against the cool wall. He's right. I need to stop being stupid and get on with what I need to do, if I don't want to end up forced into an arranged marriage.

The bloody Ministry. It seems to be their main goal to interfere with the personal lives of anyone who appears even once in the newspapers.

I'm beginning to wish I never did any of the things that made me a celebrity. I never wanted to be famous, it's too much trouble. I hate it.

But I hate being ninety-six more.

I should have settled down with a woman long ago, instead of pursuing books and alchemy. That way, I wouldn't have the Ministry on my back now, and I might not be suffering a severe backlog of teenager-like emotions.

Who am I kidding? Not even myself anymore.

I think Armando still thinks of me as the sixteen-year-old he left behind, even if he doesn't realise it. He expects I'm just going through a phase. So did I, but I know better now.

'Crush' is not the right word to use anymore. It's more than that. And there's not a damned thing I can do to change it!

**TBC …**

**ImSoMMAD:** Yes, the door closing was Albus. Naughty eavesdropper! Don't worry, Tom _will_ get his comeuppance. He did seem sort of creepy, didn't he?

**OSUSprinks:** Um, yes, I think you did mention you can't stand Riddle. The starter chapters are really hard to write, because not much happens in them. This chapter in particular was an absolute horror. But I got it out in the end, in fact much faster than my normal rate. You will feel very sorry for Minerva later … but I can't say more or I'll ruin it. (_zips mouth up_) There's a lot of indecision coming up!


	4. 03: Minerva

_**Summary: **Student and Professor relationships are illegal. But Tom has watched Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall and knows they have feelings for each other. Wanting Dumbledore out of the way, Tom has an idea. But what exactly will the consequences be? _

**Disclaimer:** As usual, I own only the plot … and the odd OC here and there …

**Author's Notes:** I have just (finally) finished the chapter plans and there will be 35 chapters excluding Tom's interludes (41 including them). I also have decided to do at least one prequel, probably two – one as the back-story for Albus and Armando's relationship, and another set long before that – can't give you the plot yet. I don't expect I'll do a sequel as I'm assuming after this fic is over the next time they see Tom will be as Lord Voldie, but I can never say never.

-----

**Chapter Three: Minerva**

Someone turn the heating up.

All right, so I'm here early. Big deal. I can be early, can't I? And being cold is my own fault if I'm standing right by the front door.

Wait – I'm not early. My watch is slow. So where's Tom?

"Aren't you going to Hogsmeade, Miss McGonagall?"

Perfect. Just who I need.

"Hi, Professor," I say pleasantly, trying to stop my teeth from chattering as a cold breeze whips through me again.

"I'm waiting for someone." His eyes are beautiful …

STOP!

"A boy someone?" he asks curiously.

Before I can answer a second voice shouts out of nowhere. "_Albus!_ I need a word with you!" Dippet comes running forward, and Dumbledore doesn't look pleased at the sight of him. "Excuse us, Miss McGonagall."

"My pleasure," I mumble.

"Minerva?"

Right. My date has arrived. So why do I have butterflies in my stomach suddenly yet feel queasy at seeing him?"

"Hi Tom," I squeak. Ugh. What's happening to me???

-----

For a blackmailer, Tom is quite pleasant. He was certainly very gentleman-like when we set off, holding my bag and offering me an extra cloak. He paid for the drinks too, he insisted. Maybe he's trying to get into my good books – I daresay he realises blackmail is effective at getting a girl to date you but not so effective at making them like you.

I'm still not sure I'm comfortable with him, but I'm sure time will overcome that – if we date for long enough I'll get used to him, and forget all about – Damn.

Maybe I should accept the fact that even a simple activity like taking a shower winds up with me thinking about Him, and dating another guy is no exception.

I'd have thought I'd worked hard enough at it by now. Why can't I clear my mind of him? It's not fair! I even tried _Occlumency_, for crying out loud! Nothing works!

Merlin … I think I'm in love with him.

Great, just great.

Typical that I had to realise this on a date with _another boy_. What is wrong with my life? Is it just one big joke to someone up there?

-----

I hate my life.

"How did it go, Minerva?"

I've lost count how many times I've thought this over the past few weeks, but it's true. I hate it. I'd give anything to be someone else. Maybe Rolanda. I've seen what it's like in her shoes and she won the life lottery: nice family, perfectly happy being single, slight crush that is most definitely returned and willing to wait till she feels like dating. Or Poppy. Granted, I like boys and only boys, but I still envy what she and Pommie share. It's not fair. They were willing to risk everything for love. I dream of having a relationship like that.

"Fine. He was nice," I reply truthfully.

I'm just a mask. I feel awful about it but it's true. At least before I was true to myself, but not anymore. After this summer, I told myself I would go out there and get something out of life, and I started by putting on a front.

"Did you kiss?"

I just don't know how to handle everything. The whole thing with Them is bad enough, but now I've got the Tom-Dumbledore thing to deal with as well … and the added revelation that just appeared in my head out of nowhere on our date.

"Maybe."

I know I'm right. Tom is … attractive, I guess … but what I'm feeling for him is just skin-deep – I've had a taster of how manipulative he can be and I have an awful feeling that there's more. With Professor Dumbledore … it's deeper than that. It started out as a child's admiration, continued into a schoolgirl crush, and now …

I don't want to say it, even in my head. Once was more than enough.

"Just maybe?"

That's it. I'm going into denial. I remember Poppy did when she figured how she felt about Pommie, and she said afterwards it was a comfortable place to be.

At least for them it turned out all right – apart from nobody talking to them, but still, they're _together_, aren't they? What hope do I have with my Professor?

I'll tell you: none.

"Minerva? Um … there's something I need to talk to you about …"

"What?"

Pomona hands me a cutting from today's Daily Prophet. I skipped breakfast and missed it arriving.

Talk of the devil - Devil? More like angel …

"He's _engaged???_"

"I'm sorry, Mina," Pommie mumbles.

It's not true. It's not true. It's not true …

The lake has never looked so appealing …

-----

This is really strange. On my date with Tom, all I could think about was He Who I Will Not Name. Now in H.W.I.W.N.N's class, all I can think about is my first date with Tom.

My thoughts were rather muddling. He was really nice. We had a couple of drinks – I had Gillywater, and he had Firewhisky (just shows he knows I wouldn't turn him in, thanks to his blackmailing) and talked. I was rather distracted, obviously, but he seemed ever so sweet about it – understanding, even. Having been on the receiving end of what is obviously not as perfect-student personality as everyone thinks, I can say with certainty that it was a mask. Like mine, I guess. We actually have quite a lot in common.

Maybe it can work. Maybe my morals are different to his, but still – that could change. Maybe he could change. Maybe if I stick with him long enough …

I can't believe I'm even thinking this. It will _never_ work out.

Watching Professor Dumbledore has never been so much torture. When I was younger and, despite my upbringing, very naïve, I enjoyed it tremendously. Then as I grew older and my feelings deeper, it became harder and harder. Now it's reached it's climax.

I can't believe Dumbledore of all people is _engaged_. And who the hell to??? The DP didn't print _that_. Normally I wouldn't believe it but he's been acting odd lately. Especially today. He's avoiding my eye, I know he is.

Maybe … maybe Tom _told_ him after all??? No! He wouldn't … would he? He certainly threatened to. Well, not necessarily threatened to tell _him_, but threatened to … Actually I'm not sure. That he didn't say. It was just implied that my secret was not safe with him.

But … if he didn't tell him … why is he acting so weird? When he reminded us all of the Animagi Course, he didn't so much as glance in my direction. Last time the subject was breached he shot me an I-know-you'll-be-the-first-to-come-forward smile. But now it's as if he's pretending I don't exist. What have I done?

The bell. That's it. I'm driving myself crazy.

"Professor?" I say tentatively, once everyone else has filed out of the class.

"Mm?" he replies vaguely, still shuffling the papers.

"Why are you mad at me?"

Dumbledore's head shoots up at that. "Don't be ridiculous, Minerva; why would I be mad at you?"

I bite my lip. Why would he? To be honest, I've no idea. I just know he is upset at me in some way. Even if his behaviour isn't enough, his eyes give him away.

"I don't know," I admit, "but I know you are."

He looks back down at his desk, avoiding my eye.

"Have I done something wrong?" I press. Call me stubborn, but I'm not going to let this drop.

Dumbledore sighs deeply.

"Recently," he says slowly, still looking down, "I've heard some … _things_ about you and a certain Mr Riddle."

My mouth falls open. _This_ is why he's been so cold to me??? For a moment, for one glorious moment, I wonder if he's – dare I say it? – jealous. My common sense quickly catches up with me. Why on _earth_ would Dumbledore be jealous?

"Miss McGonagall," he says, finally looking me in the eye, "I don't normally mess in the students' private lives, but … I don't think you should get involved with Riddle. I know he seems all right, but … I don't like him."

I stare at him, disappointment biting me bitterly inside. So, it's not me personally. Dumbledore just doesn't like Tom. He's being his usual over-protective self about his students.

Wish it _was_ me personally.

I find it odd that he doesn't like Tom, and I say so. I mean, all the other teachers do, and he's hardly what you'd call unpopular in the student population.

"Can I confide in you, Miss McGonagall?" he asks seriously.

"Of course, Professor." Shame I can't in Tom.

"I have spoken to the headmaster about this, but as far I am aware there is no one else at present who shares my opinion. I think Tom was … if not behind it … certainly involved with last term's events."

"If you'll excuse me for saying so, Professor, I think that's ridiculous." Why do I sound so rude?

His expression becomes harder. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I don't even really believe it … if Tom's capable of blackmail, who knows what else he can do??? Sweet Merlin, and I went out with him … But if I agree … Tom'll spill the beans …

"Minerva, please, listen to me. I realise you … you and he …" He swallows. "Look, Minerva, I'm just trying to warn you that he may not be who you think he is – That didn't come out well …"

I don't want to hurt Dumbledore, it's just – why is he doing this to me??? It's not fair!

"Anyone would think you were jealous," I say bitterly, fiercely wishing it were true. A second later I nearly kick myself, and I turn to run.

"Minerva!" His hand closes on my arm. I blink furiously. How can I have been so stupid? Now he'll _know_.

"Please, Minerva, I'm worried for you. You can't trust Tom. I personally think there's something very … off with him. I don't want to see you hurt," he finishes, breathlessly from trying to keep me still.

"I have to go." Pulling my arm out of his grip, I run for it.

**TBC … **

**AN:** OK, this was a tricky chapter. Minerva sounded really muddled, but I think she has a valid excuse. And that last bit may not flow particularly well because most was copied and pasted from a bit I wrote out ages ago.  
By the way, I'm working on getting the chapters a bit longer, but not too long or I'll take longer in updating.

Wow, I actually remembered the:

**Review Responses**

**ImSoMMAD:** Not sure where Adele came from … or the Ministry regulation … both seemed to pop out of nowhere for that chapter! But I have Plans for both now, and I'm not telling what they are … (_zips mouth shut_) According to my chapter plan, you won't get a hint of what Tom has planned for another … six chapters. But my plans always spiral, so we'll see …

**PiER:** Course Albus and Mina are destined to be! At present Adele doesn't have a huge part (see my response to ImSoMMAD), but that may change. I know what my plotline is, but all sorts of subplots seem to be jumping in with each chapter! (_shakes head_) The regulation a nuisance? We'll see … (_chuckles_)

**MariaMG:** Your review made me laugh really hard, I loved it! Keep doing the voiceover for every chapter, please!

Also thanks to **Frostfur** and **Sir Francis Drake's Heir** for reviewing!


	5. Interlude: Tom

_**Summary: **Student and Professor relationships are illegal. But Tom has watched Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall and knows they have feelings for each other. Wanting Dumbledore out of the way, Tom has an idea. But what exactly will the consequences be? _

**Disclaimer:** The plot is mine, but that's it.

**Author's Notes:** Okay, so a tiny taster of what Tom's planning. It came out in the chapter. This was just meant to be the scene at the end, but the rambling before just appeared out of nowhere.

-----

**Interlude: Tom**

I think things are progressing well.

Maybe not as well as they should be … but my plan can still work. I hope.

Argh. No they're not. What's Dumbledore thinking, getting engaged _now???_ That's just another reason for him to hold back. I don't _want_ him to hold back! How am I supposed to do this now???

All right, I'm calm now. I'll just have to reassess what I have to do. And, on the plus side, it said _engaged_, not married.

Right. So. One more potion to make. Great. Why is it the simplest ones take the longest to brew? Will I have it done in time?

I mean … it's not like I can't carry out my plan a different time … but the Animagi course just seems like the perfect opportunity. It's a special event, his defences will be lowered, and he'll be more vulnerable anyway because he'll be spending a whole weekend in her company without the rest of the school … That's not to say other people won't be there, but there won't be as many, and a different atmosphere can make a world of difference.

That's assuming she _is_ the one picked for the course. The rate things are going, he'll probably choose someone different so he won't have to spend so much time in her company … alone. (Alone-ish.) Or maybe just to get rid of some of the rumours flying round the less-bright students.

No. I have to stay positive. This WILL work. Within a month he will be fired, by the governors if not by Dippet, and Minerva will be all mine.

Focus. The first two potions are brewing. I will start Potion Three later. But now, the next step of my plan.

Aha … perfect.

"Minerva?"

She looks so beautiful. As always. I can't believe I am going to do this. But I have to. She'll trust me afterwards, and that's what I need.

"Not now, Tom," she sighs. She looks like she's been crying. Minerva, crying? Well, only a little bit, but it still shows. Oh yes. The engagement.

"How are you?" I ask, taking her bag from her.

Minerva sniffs. "Fine."

"No you're not." I put my arm round her shoulders and feel her tense. This is not a good sign.

"Tom, please, I'm not in the mood now. I've just had an argument with -"

She cuts herself off, but I can easily fill in the rest of the sentence. "Dumbledore?"

Minerva gasps. "Did you hear -?"

"No, it was written all over your beautiful face."

"Tom," she moans. "Please."

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," I try. "Can we go somewhere private?"

"If you take your arm off me, yes."

So far, all right.

"It's about Dumbledore," I begin.

"Yes, I gathered that. What do you want from me _now_, Tom?"

"Want from you? I don't want anything from you." I summon up my best hurt look. "Although I can't say I'm surprised you think that way, after what I said."

"Tom -"

"No, let me finish, Minerva. I …" The words taste bitter in my mouth. I've never used them before on anyone. But this is necessary. "I'm sorry. For what I did. I should never have used blackmail to get you to go out with me. I just … I don't know why I did. I just like you too much and I was afraid you would say no."

UGH. I sound like Dumbledore. Only he's too bloody honourable to resort to blackmail – or anything, for that matter.

Minerva looks like she's not sure whether to be shocked or relieved. "Well … thank you, Tom. I guess you're not as bad as I thought."

YES!!!!! Just the reaction I wanted! Thank you!

"I haven't finished," I say. "I … I sensed how unhappy you were on our date, and I … well, I'm not going to stand between you." No, wait – that came out wrong. "I mean, if you're not happy dating because of … you know … then you don't have to."

Phew, I don't think she noticed my slip-up. Thank goodness.

For a moment Minerva looks unsure, but then nods. "Thank you, Tom. You don't know how much that means to me."

"Oh, I think I can guess," I murmur, daring to give her one tiny kiss on the cheek. She doesn't pull away like she did before.

Was it worth it? Yes, I think it was.

**TBC …**

**AN:** OK, now can anyone guess what Tom's up to? First person to hit the nail on the head gets ... um ... I'll think of something!

**Review Responses**

**Frostfur:** Why thank you. Keeping someone in character in first person is tricky, glad you think I succeeded! Yep, Albus is jealous. Hehe. Will he get married? You'll see!


End file.
